Among traveling systems for moving objects such as autonomously traveling vehicles, in recent years, the skid-steer system in which left and right wheels are rotated in opposite directions has been known as a method that enables turning on one and the same site.
In accordance with an autonomously traveling vehicle on such a skid-steer system, turning operation can be carried out in a space-saving manner without necessity for a broad turning area.
As a related art, for instance, an industry vehicle which includes a bucket provided in front of a vehicle body and a power source and front and rear wheels connected by chains, in which the bucket is provided in front of the vehicle body, and in which a distance between the front wheels and the rear wheels can be changed has been known (see PTL 1).